


i'm still here

by gaygoat



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 80s AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LESBIAN RIGHTS, Lesbian AU, crap how do you tag, help idk what i'm doing, lemonjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoat/pseuds/gaygoat
Summary: juice's friends were loyal. they would never do anything to purposefully harm her.at least, that's what she thought.
Relationships: Lemon/Juice Boxx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	i'm still here

"night juice!" ilona yelled after her good friend. the girls had just wrapped up another successful party, filled with laughs and, of course, a lot of alcohol. the group of besties, juice, lemon, priyanka, ilona, kyne, boa and scarlett, held these small, insane events at one of the girls' houses pretty much every other day, each party crazier and more eventful that the last. it was a very common occurrence.c

this particular party, however, seemed off to juice. more specifically, the behaviour and sketchiness of the others. they all acted as if this was the last day of a vacation, the sun setting on the beautiful mountains of some sunny country abroad, next to the heated pool illuminated by colourful lights. everyone seemed to be celebrating their current location like tonight would be the last night there.

well, not everyone. lemon was acting even stranger than the others. she seems jumpy. paranoid, even. she kept on guiltily glancing over at juice, a frown permanently plastered on her painted face.

this was not juice's lemon.

forgetting lemon's antics, juice couldn't understand her friends' sudden interest in their small, forgotten village in nowhere, ontario. maybe it could seem intriguing to an outsider, but not for its residents. there was nothing to gag over, just a couple brick houses and only one grocery shop that was barely ever visited. it was a vacant town to say the least. barely enough people living there to even call it a town. it was certainly nothing special, and everyone who lived there knew it.

that night, juice walked home and jumped straight into bed without bothering to sort herself out, blissfully unaware of the betrayal that awaited her in her hungover state the next morning.

-

juice was a hot mess when she finally awoke at god-knows-what-O'clock in the afternoon. she was startled when she caught sight of herself in her bathroom mirror, last night's leftover makeup smothered and smudged around her whole face, matted, knotted blonde hair that was still in an extremely messy version of the ponytail she wore the night before and dark, present circles around her eyes like she was a panda. she looked like something straight out of a horror film. god, drunk juice was lazy as hell, she couldn't even take her lashes off!

it took her an unacceptable amount of time to make herself halfway presentable, so she just gave up on looking good, threw her hair into a messy bun and wore a cute short dress before she headed to kyne's like she does every saturday.

except, this saturday was different.

she knocked on kyne's extra, golden pained door, giggling at the ridiculous colour, expecting the brunette to immediately answer like she always does at this time.

but the door stayed closed.

she knocked again, louder this time, assuming that kyne must be sleeping. juice couldn't blame her, they all drank themselves to hell and back last night and she is sure they could all use a couple days sleep.

but still, the door didn't open.

rolling her eyes, she retreated, slightly annoyed. this had happened before, when kyne had gone to visit her family that one time, surely this must be the same situation. juice tried to convince herself that was the reason for kyne's supposed disappearance, but she knew, deep down, that something was wrong.

last time kyne had left, juice had just gone over to priyanka's, since she was always at home. she debated just going back to her small cottage and throwing herself on her warm, welcoming bed like she so desperately wanted to, but this whole situation just felt far too strange to drop.

priyanka is definitely home, and she can explain why kyne isn't home, and then everything will be ok and i can drop face first into the sofa and pass out for three years, she told herself over and over in her head, convinced that she was right. she knew she was right, she had to be.

but she was wrong.

priyanka wasn't home. when is priyanka not home? never!

now juice's concern is way too high for her to even consider just going to sleep again. she needed answers, and she needed them right now.

-

after a long night of looking, she had completely worn herself out. ilona wasn't home, neither were scarlett or boa. most surprising of all, her little lemon was gone. her friends were not here. they weren't in their quaint but endearing little village. they had left her.

they had _left_ her.

her _best friends_ had _left her_.

the sentence replayed over and over in juice's head, almost taunting her. her heart stung as it turned cold, her mind betraying her and torturing her further with more words of confirmation that she was in fact left alone by the people she loved most. her legs felt weak, her head ached and, finally, she dropped to her knees, tearing at her hair.

she was alone.

she didn't even care that she had ruined her brand new designer dress, or that she probably looked insane.

it's not like there was anyone around to witness her behaviour anyway.

the weight of everything that was happening to her was too much for her to even realise that she was now curled up on her own couch with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

she cried every tear that she had that night. that lonely, heartbreaking night.

the night she had been abandoned.

-

even while asleep the poor girl couldn't catch a break. that night, she dreamt of every moment she spent with her girls, every time they shared way too much information with the others, every tear shed, every drop of liquor spilt, every compliment, every argument, every disagreement, every laugh, every-

"juice!"

the blonde was sure that the voice of her traitorous 'friend' lemon coming from above her was just another dream, so she ignored it.

"juice! juice, it's me!"

the voice was more vivid this time. it almost sounded real-

"JUICE!"

this time, juice recieved a violent shake by the shoulders, making her jolt up, her forehead hitting the one that belonged to-

lemon. she was here?

juice was sure lemon's house was one of the first she had gone to, and, surprise, she wasn't home. then, why was she here now? had she waited for juice to wake up so she could taunt her before leaving like the others?

"fuck, that hurt." juice managed to rasp out, her voice broken and sore from all the pained cries she emitted the previous night.

"juice, oh my god, i'm so sorry. i- they-" she paused. lemon's breathing was quick and frantic, which greatly confused juice.

"lem, are you-"

"i'm fine i- are you ok? i thought you were dead juicy!" lemon pulled juice into a tight embrace that lasted way longer than necessary, not that juice minded.

juice giggled slightly at the smaller girl's antics.

"why would i be dead? lem, what's going on?"

"they left, i was supposed to leave too, but i couldn't! so i pretended to but then came back for you and- we need to go right now!" the yellow haired girl's sporadic movements and red face indicated that she was not joking around. juice didn't doubt that they needed to leave, she just needed an explanation.

"why? lemon, please, breathe..."

"i'll tell you in the car. pack! i'll- hurry!" lemon jolted up and ran straight out of juice's front door. saying that juice was confused would be an understatement.

-

"ok, so basically, boa got a letter from a mystery person saying that they've been planning to come to our town and murder the people in our village for ages because of some reason or something, and then pri got one saying we had 5 days, then i got one saying 4 days the next day and then scarlett got one saying 3-"

lemon paused her brief rant to sneeze suddenly into the crook of her elbow.

before lemon could continue, juice cut in.

"i think i get the letter part, where do i come into all this?"

juice sighs in relief when lemon takes a breath and finally calms down.

"you were the only one that didn't get a letter, and they thought you were the one who was doing the attack! but, you see, i'm smart and i knew that you weren't gonna kill us all, so i didn't just abandon you like some old dog the owner doesn't want anymore, because you mean the world to me juice and i can't believe anyone would do that to you!" lemon huffs angrily and turns her attention back to the road in front of her.

"i- i was really scared for you, juice. what if the attacker attacked you?!?"

"relax, take a deep breath. im alive. i'm still here."

juice's hand reached over to lemon's and she gave it a reassuring squeeze, followed by a warm smile, which the younger girl quickly returned.

they spent the next few minutes of the journey just silently exchanging glances and looking away from each other in embarrassment whenever one of them got caught staring and-

juice had enough. she couldn't stand to just sit in silence and let their blatant feelings be repressed

she pulled the car over, her gaze fixed on her lap. she could practically hear lemon's heart beating from the passenger seat.

"juice? what's wrong? why did we stop?" lemon glances out of her window with concern in her eyes, a light red tint covering her cheeks.

"lem, i- i love you. like, i really, _really_ love you."

juice didn't dare look lemon in the eye in fear of what she would see. instead she focused on the steering wheel in front of her, scolding herself for accidentally admitting her feelings towards her best friend in such a blunt and sudden manner.

"i love you too! oh my god, juice, i love you so much!" lemon placed a gentle hand underneath the older girl's chin, their eyes meeting. it was like the first time they met, they just stared at each other for a good 10 seconds, just basking in the glory of the other girl, stupid grins over both of their faces.

maybe this was love.

maybe they didn't need anyone else.

maybe, just maybe, juice wasn't abandoned after all.

**Author's Note:**

> another lemonjuice fic :D leave kudos and a snazzy lil comment if u enjoyed :))
> 
> should i write more? idk i feel like i suck but people seemed to kinda like my first fic? if so, what other drag race ships should i do? :) 
> 
> love you all!!!! :D <3


End file.
